


Rising from the Ashes

by bobasheebaby



Series: From the Wolves [11]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Dark Liam, Dark fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Bastien plans to expose Liam, and enacts his plan.





	Rising from the Ashes

The days Beth spent in the hospital Bastien kept a close eye on her as he came up with his plan to deal with Liam. His nights he stayed close by her side sleeping in a chair until she convinced him to hold her in her hospital bed. He called for assistance from the one person he knew would be as appalled by Liam’s behavior as he was, in the meantime he had to wait, biding this time to make his move, to expose Liam for the cold monster he’d become.   
Once Beth was released from the hospital, Bastien stayed with her in cabin, too afraid to leave her on her own before Liam was dealt with. He wanted to expose Liam right away, but he knew he still had to wait a little longer, wait on his help or his plan would fall apart. He was shocked when the person he sought gave into his plan so easily, they just knew making it work would take some time. Bastien just hoped that waiting wouldn’t cost him Beth.  
In the time since Beth was hospitalized from the attempt on her life Liam became more sure of himself, with Bastien remaining quiet he was certain that nothing would come of Bastien’s threats. Still, Liam had to be certain that Bastien’s threats would never see the light of day, the only problem was getting him on his own.   
Bastien could tell Liam was getting cocky, desperate, Liam was playing right into his hand, his plan would work.   
Finally two weeks after the attack on Beth’s life Bastien was ready to enact his plan, with help from a most unlikely source. Beth was now twelve weeks pregnant and her bump was significantly harder to hide, which could only help their case. A public event, plenty of press present, his surprise guest hiding amongst the guests, waiting for their time to make their presence known. They were ready, completely prepared for any tricks Liam may try to throw at them.   
Liam was droning on about his love for his country, his people, how he couldn’t wait to have a family with his future queen. Beth had to fight back a laugh as she rolled her eyes, her hand resting on her small yet visible bump.   
“What about the heir already on the way? Do you have any love for them?” Their companion asked, shouting to be heard.  
A hush fell over the crowd, eyes gazing at Madeline’s stomach trying to discern if she was pregnant. Liam’s pushed his lips into a thin line, his blue eyes hardened as he searched the crowd for the owner of the ever familiar voice.  
“Or are you trying to claim that the baby is not yours when we know the truth? Is that how you try to explain your involvement in the attempted murder of the mother who is carrying your heir just two weeks ago?” The voice asked stepping closer, the crowd parting allowing him to become visible.  
Confused glances and hushed whispers ran through the crowd.  
Liam’s gaze finally fell on the figure he was looking for, Leo, of course he would try to expose him.  
“I haven’t a clue what you mean dear brother, Madeline isn’t pregnant and no threat has come to her life.” Liam replied, his blue eyes dark with anger.  
“I speak of Lady Beth, the suitor you arranged to be raped by Tariq, the one who is in fact carrying your heir, and was recently hospitalized after someone attempted to poison her with belladonna.” Leo returned, his voice hard yet calm. He never would have abdicated if he knew his brother would become a tyrant and use his power to harm an innocent young woman. He abdicated because he believed his brother would make a better king, he had been sorely mistaken.  
The crowd searched for Beth, members of the press started screaming questions at Liam asking if these accusations from the former crowned prince were true.   
Liam glared at Leo, his eyes narrowed slits, how dare he come and expose him, he slammed his fist on the small podium, causing those close to him to jump in surprise. “Enough!” He bellowed loudly.   
“Oh dear brother, haven’t you learned by now that the press won’t rest until they get some answers. I for one would like to know what caused my brother to turn into such a cold tyrant who would attempt to kill his own child.” Leo countered, anger in his eyes but his tone even.   
Members of the press could be heard echoing Leo’s sentiments, questioning if what he was saying was true, asking for Lady Beth to confirm the elder prince’s claims. Leo nodded and Beth stepped forward, her hand resting on her bump, Bastien standing by her side. Within seconds of stepping forwards a reporter noticed and the cameras started flashing, questions being fired at her so fast she couldn’t focus on the words.   
Liam was seething when he saw Beth step forward, flaunting his bastard heir, ruining all his plans. His blue eyes were full of a fiery rage, his jaw clenching, she was supposed to be gone and now she’d ruined everything.   
Leo took Beth’s distraction of the press and Liam and walked up behind Liam, “you have a simple choice to make brother, either you step down easily and leave Cordonia forever, or I will claim the crown by force and charge you with treason for attempted murder against your very own heir.” Leo whispered harshly into his younger brother’s ear.  
Liam spun around, his eyes ablaze with fury, “I thought you didn’t want to be king.” He growled angrily.  
“No dear brother, I thought you were better suited for the job, I was sorely mistaken. What will it be? Step down and leave or shall we charge you for treason?” Leo replied, not taking his eyes off of his brother, ready for any rage induced reaction possible.  
“How do you even know the child is mine?” Liam asked cockily, a last ditch effort at reprieve.  
“She’s twelve weeks Liam, we have proof that she wasn’t raped by Tariq under your order until Applewood Manor a good three weeks later. Bastien explained the situation to the doctor and he assured him the baby was conceived before that date and was unharmed. You are lucky you didn’t harm them when you poisoned her.” Leo replied disdain dripping from him lips.  
Liam scoffed, moving to walk away, Leo grabbed his arm, “you aren’t going anywhere brother.” Leo said, he looked up spotting Bastien moving closer he nodded, “take him away Bastien.”   
Bastien smiled as he reached the two men, grabbing Liam’s arms roughly he cuffed his hands behind his back, “gladly.” He said as he led the former king away.   
Bastien led Liam away from the crowd to an unmarked SVU, “you know Beth is nothing more than a whore who sleeps around.” Liam taunted over his shoulder.  
“That’s funny as the only other man she had sex with while in our country forced himself on her on your order.” Bastien replied coolly ‘accidentally’ bumping Liam’s head on the doorframe as he helped him in the vehicle.   
Bastien drove Liam back to the palace, leading him down to the holding cell for the royal guard located inside the old dungeons. He harshly shoved the Liam into the holding cell, “enjoy the rest of your life behind bars.” Bastien said as he walked away after securing the cell.   
He smiled to himself knowing Beth was finally safe and free. 


End file.
